In Word and Deed
Falling sick after the Battle of Sweden, Verity begins her journey to Alaska to witness the Aurora Borealis. With no intentions of coming back, she begins to say goodbye to her friends. Plot Sickness Blues Wheeljack drives down a Highway towards Mission City, Arizona. Upon arriving to a home, Wheeljack lets Verity out. Verity thanks Wheeljack, and Wheeljack asks if she needs any assistance, and Verity dismisses Wheeljack, and Wheeljack drives away. Verity walks into her home, where her mother and little sister are watching television. She walks in to her room and lays down. She then gets back up and walks to her desk and begins writing letters. Friends and Families Gone Back in Gimlin Facility, England, Elizabeth approaches Windblade, asking where Verity is. Calibreak interrupts them, by mentioning that Wheeljack had escorted Verity back to her home in Mission City, Arizona. Elizabeth asks why Verity went back home, and Sari mentions that she was feeling sick ever since the Battle of Sweden. Elizabeth comments on Verity's condition, before asking Windblade to track down Verity's home in Mission City, then driving there themselves. Windblade goes along, and orders Teletraan-X to locate Verity's home. Meanwhile, in Northern Alaska, a meteorite crashes into a soft bed of snow. As the smoke clears, the Autobot symbol appears. Back in The Ark, Perceptor informs Prowl and Kup that he's detecting energy coming from a recently crashed meteorite. Prowl leaves, as Kup goes to aide Springer, Que, Hoist, Grapple, and Ratchet with repairing Teletraan-1. Prowl approaches Blaster and asks him to open a GroundBridge to Northern Alaska. Blaster informs Prowl that the GroundBridge is down, following Teletraan-1's destruction. Prowl then leaves The Ark, by driving. Windblade drives up to Verity's home, and Elizabeth walks p to the door. Verity's mom answers, and Elizabeth asks for Verity. Verity comes, and Elizabeth asks if she would like to go see a movie, knowing that she is still devastated from Hunter's disappearance. Verity declines, mentioning that she got back from the Doctor, who told her that she is on the road to dying. Elizabeth tells her to come back with her to Gimlin Facility, to be checked out by Medix, but Verity refuses, mentioning that she might infect Elizabeth with her sickness. Elizabeth accepts Verity's decline, and leaves with Windblade. Windbalde asks what's wrong, and Elizabeth mentions that Verity is dying. Elizabeth begins to shed a tear. She then grabs her phone and begins to text Jimmy Pink, Tessa Yeager, and Buster Witwicky. In Tessa's home in Texas, she aides her father Cade and his friend Lucas Flannery with building a machine. She then stops, and goes to see Elizabeth's text, before showing her sorrow. In Jimmy's home in Los Angeles, he licks an ice cream cone, before seeing Elizabeth's text. He then accidentally drops his ice cream. Within the Witwicky Household in Brighton Falls, Buster has a drinking competition with Charlie. He reads Elizabeth's text, which causes him to lose the competition. Back in Mission City, Verity finishes her letters, then leaves home and rides her bike to the Post Office. She places the letters in, before riding her bike to the Greyhound Station. She boards a Greyhound, which starts to head up North. Behind her, a Decepticon Spy informs Soundwave that she has left her home. Soundwave orders the spy to follow, knowing that she has something they need. The spy calls over his teammate, and both begin to drive after the Greyhound. Runamuck tells Runabout that Soundwave wants Verity, who mentioned that Shockwave has detected a special energy coming from her. Runabout tells Runamuck that he'll do his best to try and NOT kill her. The Road to Alaska Back in Gimlin Facility, Elizabeth tells Natalie, Mary, and Grace that Verity has disappeared. Brittney mentions that she and Havoc spotted her at the Post Office. She dug through the mail and found letters addressed to them. She tells Elizabeth that Verity plans to see the Aurora Borealis before she dies, and she's heading to Alaska. Elizabeth mentions they should go after her, and Brittney mentions that Verity doesn't want to be followed. Elizabeth asks what they can do then. Treadshot offers to disaobey Verity's wishes, mentioning that they have to cure her. Elizabeth agrees, and informs Windblade. Windbalde then orders Topspin and Leadfoot to track Verity. In Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, Prowl drives on through, not realizing that he's being followed by Barricade, Axor, and Lockdown. Lockdown orders Axor and Barricade to force Prowl off the road, before intercepting him. Prowl spots the Decepticons, and stops to fight them. He contacts Fort Max and Diego Garcia, before being tackled by Axor. Axor tries to stab Prowl, but is kicked off. Prowl then shoots and injures Barricade, but in turn is shot and injured by Lockdown. Prowl asks if Lockdown is going to kill him, and Lockdown mentions that an old ally of Megatron has returned, and wants him. Prowl tries to crawl away, but is pinned by Lockdown. Prowl spots Axor and asks where he came from. Lockdown mentions that Axor arrived with the Ally's crew, when they came to Earth from Cybertron, and he asked to become a member of Squadron X. Lockdown orders Soundwave for a GroundBridge, but is cut off when N.E.S.T., The Dino Triplets, Skids, and Screech arrive. Lennox orders N.E.S.T. to open fire. As Prowl sneaks away, Lockdown battles the triplets, Barricade fends Screech and Skids, while Axor attacks the N.E.S.T. forces. Verity's bus arrives at the Canada-Alaska border, as she goes through inspection. Soundwave arrives on the scene, and orders Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat to distract the opposing forces. Lockdown, Axor, and Barricade manage to retreat, so does Soundwave and his minions. Lennox asks what that was about, and where's Prowl. Dino mentions that Prowl skipped town as soon as forces arrived. Lennox mentions that they should inform Optimus about Prowl's whereabouts. Dino agrees on the matter. After N.E.S.T. leaves, a GroundBridge portal opens, and Leadfoot and Topspin drive out. Leadfoot asks Topspin that they last tracked both Verity and Prowl to Vancouver. Topspin points North, and Leadfoot tells Topspin to roll out. The Snowy Frontier Verity's bus arrives in Nome, Alaska. She begins to hike North towards the Aurora Borealis. She packs her backpack and boards her skis, before leaving Nome. She travels down a snowy slope, where she finds the remains of the meteorite. She appraoches it, finding the Autobot logo on it. She opens it, and finds a Data Slug. Curious, she packs it in her backpack, before continuing North. In nearby trees, she is spotted by Prowl. A few weeks ago on Cybertron, Fallen Angel points her rifle up towards the sky, spotting a Space Station. Inside the Space Station, electricity pops. The figure then finishes building a transformer, with fur attached to it. He tells his creation to rise, as he shall be the Autobots' undoing... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Autobots ** Rallybots *** Wheeljack ** Omnibots *** Windblade ** Wreckers *** Calibreak *** Treadshot ** Team Prime *** Perceptor *** Prowl *** Kup *** Springer *** Que *** Hoist *** Grapple *** Ratchet *** Blaster *** Dino *** Enzo *** Rush *** Skids *** Screech * Humans ** Verity Carlo ** Verity's mother ** Verity's sister ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Sari Sumdac ** Tessa Yeager ** Cade Yeager ** Lucas Flannery ** Buster Witwicky ** Charlie Watson ** Natalie Knightley ** Mary Muldoon ** Grace Allen ** Brittney Knightley ** N.E.S.T. *** Captain William Lennox *** Santos *** Robert Epps *** Fig *** Matthew Graham *** Seymour Simmons *** Glenn Whitmann *** Maggie Madsen * Decepticons ** Reapers *** Runamuck *** Runabout ** Soundwave *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ratbat ** Barricade ** Squadron X *** Lockdown *** Axor ** Fallen Angel ** Mesothulas ** Chimeracons *** Thunderhoof Soundtrack * "Come with me now" by KONGOS * "Neither here nor there" by Lost in the Trees * "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots ft. MUTEMATH Episode Casualties TBE Notes * This serves as a Prelude and Part 1 to the series' adaption of Sins of the Wreckers. Episode Script In Word and Deed Script